Who I Am
by Ooky
Summary: Kiyana Hunters was always surrounded with beyblading. She was always fascinated with the spinning tops. As she grows older, she learns more and more. Dare to follow her? [OCcentric]
1. A Snake Disliker

**Disclaimer** I don't own Beyblade. I only own Kiyana and her family and this story.

* * *

The room of the Chairman of the BBA was cool due to the newly installed ceiling fan. The color of the walls was crème and the chairs were maroon. There was an oak desk in the middle, parallel to the landscape window. This room was on the 14th floor in Bey City, Japan. 

The date was February 6, 1995.

* * *

'Honey, this is Mr. Dickenson. He's my new boss,' Jeremy Hunters pushed his partially frightened daughter up to the elderly-looking man. Her big, dark blue eyes widened in fear. After all, she was only 5. 

'Why, hello there!' Mr. Dickenson smiled a big, broad smile. 'You look a lot like your father!' Of course, the chairman of the BBA was indicating to Jeremy's jet black hair and eyes.

However, there was something very peculiar about the five-years-old. She had white bangs that framed both sides of her face. No one in the Hunters' family had ever had that happen – except for Great-Grandpa Hunters, but he turned out crazy. Jeremy and his wife, Katherine, hoped that their first daughter wouldn't turn out demented. They hoped anyway.

Kiyana was pushed up again by her father and stood only up to Mr. Dickenson's mid-thigh. 'Say hello,' Jeremy whispered in back of her, nudging her gently.

'H-Hello…' Kiyana forced out, her voice quiet and nervous. She kept her arms behind her back. Kiyana was very cold inside the office, only clad in a tan skirt and a white shirt her mother had picked out for her.

Mr. Dickenson sat down and pulled up a seat for the little girl. 'Would you like to sit down, Kiyana?' The said girl nodded and climbed up into the seat. She crossed her legs instantly and sat Indian-style. Mr. Dickenson chuckled at her and Kiyana scooted away slightly. She didn't like being laughed at. Kiyana looked at her father with an 'I-want-to-go-home' look. Jeremy smiled understandingly, already with crinkles by his eyes. He winked playfully at Kiyana, who smiled.

'How old are you Kiyana?'

'…Five…'

'Where do you live?'

'With my Mama and Papa and Sammy.'

Mr. Dickenson chuckled again. 'Sammy… Is that your dog?'

Kiyana looked at Mr. Dickenson with a worried look, 'Oh no, sir! Sammy is my brother!' Mr. Dickenson laughed again and Kiyana fidgeted in her seat.

'I'm sorry about that, Miss Kiyana.'

'It's okay… you didn't know.' Kiyana replied in a voice that sounded as if Sam had an ailment or something close to that matter.

'Do you like your Daddy's new job?'

'…It's okay.' Jeremy raised his eyebrows at his daughter's answer. _Okay?_ He thought. _I'm making more money than I was at my other job!_

'I liked his job when he worked near my school. He'd come to pick me up everyday and we'd go get ice cream.' Kiyana blinked and smile gleefully.

'Well, I may not have ice cream, but I do have a little surprise for you!'

'What is it, Mr. Dickenson?' Kiyana's eyes lit up with awe and wonder.

Mr. Dickenson pulled out a drawer on the left side of his desk while Kiyana kneeled on the chair, trying to see what he was pulling out. Was it candy? A puppy? She'd love a puppy. She wasn't sure about her dad though. Kiyana looked over at her father, who had a grin.

There's a good chance it might just be pup-

Kiyana's face dropped when Mr. Dickenson pulled out a stuffed brown with black triangles _snake_. She didn't like snakes very much. She thought they were icky and gross and absolutely despicable!

Why was her father grinning at the snake? Kiyana bit her lower lip, but accepted the small stuffed toy with gratitude. She held it on her lap, looking at the little red 'tongue' it had. Her father and Mr. Dickenson started talking more and more about beyblading… and… Project Beyblade or something other.

She wasn't paying attention. She was too worried that the snake would come to life and gobble her up, and then her father would be sorry for smirking at her.

In about half an hour, Kiyana and her dad waited for the elevator down the hall. 'Do you like your stuffed toy, honey?'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'I don't like snakes. They're GROSS.'

'But Mr. Dickenson got that for you himself. And Mr. Dickenson is a very busy man…'

'Did you tell him to get me a stuffed snake?'

'Of course not,' Jeremy smiled gently at his daughter and kissed her forehead.

'…Okay…' Kiyana still held a frown, but she wasn't angry at her dad or even Mr. Dickenson. Instead she was mad at the stuffed snake that she held in her hands.

'Want to go get ice cream?'

Kiyana's mood immediately lightened up. 'Yes, Daddy! I would love ice cream! Can I get a sundae? And can we pick up something for Mama and Sammy?'

'Sure thing.'

So, the father and daughter left to go get their ice cream, both talking about the sky and why it was blue. They also talked about _why_ Kiyana disliked snakes so much.

It turned out that Kiyana saw a snake eat a mouse once on television and, unknown to Mr. Hunters before, Kiyana liked mice.

She thought they were cute.

* * *

Ooky: So, what did you think? I want reviews on this thing because yeah… Anyways, I'm starting chapter two very soon! Bye! Wah, is screwing up the way I do things. ToT; Oh well... 


	2. A Telephone Pal

**Disclaimer** I only own Kiyana and her family. I don't own Beyblade or their characters.

* * *

A breeze signaling spring was coming was cool in the park. It was an ordinary park, but today it was a dream come true for a certain birthday girl. The sky was blue and laughing was heard. On the picnic table, there was a girl turning 6 just about to blow out her candles.

The date was February 17, 1995.

'You can only open one present here, Kiyana. The rest we'll open at home,' her mother reminded Kiyana for the fifth time. Kiyana looked up at her mom, who had dark brown hair and sterling green eyes that her brother inherited.

'Okay, Mama,' she answered.

'Open your gift from me, Kiyana!' Sam, her older brother, shouted happily. His mouth widened in cheer and excitement as his younger sister pulled a small box from her pile of presents. 'I'm sure you'll like it!'

Jeremy and Katherine Hunters exchanged looks at each other. They actually didn't know that Sam had gotten Kiyana something. Jeremy looked at his watch. It was 4:30 in the afternoon. There were about to leave in ten minutes.

Kiyana looked around the box, trying to find the tape on the wrapping paper. 'How do you open it?'

'Take off the lid. I couldn't find any wrapping paper or the comics' page, so I didn't wrap it,' Sam said while kneeling on the park bench to see her reaction.

Kiyana opened the small cardboard box and looked at it. She looked at her brother and tackled him to the ground, the two of them squealing and laughing. They rolled around the grass.

Earnest to see what was inside; their parents and some relatives looked at the box and chuckled.

It was a stationary set, with small white mice on the paper, pen, and envelopes. Kiyana had a playmate in the United States and she often wrote to him. Her father knew the mother of the child, so he would send Kiyana's letter with one of his own.

Kiyana wasn't so sure if her friend liked mice, but she knew that her friend liked turtles.

* * *

Max Tate sat next to his mother at the dining table and looked at the clock on their oven. The time was 8:45 AM, February 16, 1995.

'We should go call Kiyana, Mom,' the blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy suggested as he put another piece of his pancakes in his mouth.

'I think so too, Max. It should be around 4:30 PM there. Here, come with me. We'll both give Kiyana a phone call,' Judy Tate, who had the same blue eyes and blonde hair like her son, walked from their dining room into their den, where a white cord phone hung from the wall. She wore a purple dress that tightened a little bit at the waist and then skirted out. She smiled warmly at her 5-years-old son and dialed the number.

* * *

RING…RING…RING

Jeremy stumbled through the doorway and looked at their kitchen phone. They had _just_ come home and already people were phone calling! _I would hate to see our phone bill when Kiyana actually _learns_ how to use the phone_, he thought with a grim smile. He staggered over to the phone, his arms full of food. Jeremy held the phone on his shoulder, tilting his head. 'H-Hello? Who is this?' He asked plaintively.

He heard a familiar laugh over the phone. 'Should I call you back?' Judy looked at her son and nodded, silently saying that they were home. Max did the 'thumbs-up' sign.

'We just got home, but I can put the birthday girl on,' Jeremy looked at the kitchen door and found Kiyana, holding her snake (only because Mr. Dickenson attended the birthday party) and her stationary set. He motioned her to come inside.

'Who's on the phone, Daddy?' She asked, cocking her head to the left and letting her hair fall in front of her face.

'Your friend, Max,'

'Yay! Ask his mommy if he's wearing the shirt we got him!' Kiyana was jumping up and down, wearing a huge grin on her face.

'Tell Kiyana that is wearing the shirt. Did you guys get our package yet?' Judy looked at her son. Max wore a pair of army pants and an army print top with a turtle in the middle.

Needless to say, Max would wear that outfit everyday if he could.

'Unfortunately, no. Kiyana's been waiting for-'

'DADDY, MY PACKAGE FROM MAX CAME IN!'

'Scratch that, Judy. It seems it arrived today.'

'Max picked it out.'

Kiyana sat on the tiled kitchen floor and opened up her parcel. She ripped off the brown paper and then asked Mrs. Hunters to open the box with a pair of scissors. Again, Kiyana went through more paper until…

'Wow this is soooooo cool, Max! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!' Kiyana held up a pair of blue and white track pants and a matching blue and white top with a white mouse in the middle. 'I LOVE IT! Can I wear it now, Mommy? Please, please!'

Katherine smiled at Jeremy and nodded. 'Let's go put it on in your room.'

Jeremy smiled again and continued talking to Judy. Before, in college, they were really close friends. Then they went their separate ways. The two spoke frequently on the phone, before Kiyana and Max spoke to each other.

'How's Nick?'

'He's fine, though our marriage has been getting a little rough,' Judy sighed and looked at Max. She and her husband, Nicholas Tate, were currently thinking of filing for divorce. _But what about Max_, she thought, biting her lower lip.

'Oh, I see. Well, if you ever need any help, you know who to call. That's goes the same for Nick, too,' Jeremy was friends with both of them, so he wanted to a help them equally. He felt a tugging at his tee shirt. He glanced down and chuckled. It was Kiyana.

'Can I talk to Max now?'

'Sure. Could you put Max on the line, Judy?'

'Of course,'

Judy handed Max the phone and the energetic blonde quickly began talking, 'Happy birthday, Kiyana!'

Kiyana laughed and answered, 'Thank you Max! I loved your gift! Maybe when I visit you next year, I'll be able to wear the pajamas you got me last year!'

'Okay! How's Sammy?'

'Sammy's okay. Daddy's teaching him how to beyblade. It'll be my turn next,'

'What's a beyblade?'

'You mean it didn't reach America yet?'

'…No…'

'Sammy says it's a lot of fun! I can teach you when I visit!'

'Okay! What did you do for your birthday?'

'We went to the park. Sammy got me this really neat stationary set! It has mice all over it! It's so cute! What time is it at your house?'

'Breakfast time.'

'Really? What are you guys having for breakfast?'

'Pancakes and my Mommy's having oatmeal and a bagel.'

'That sounds yummy.'

'What did you have for breakfast?'

'I had eggs and rice and soybeans because today is special!'

'I never tasted soybeans before.'

'They're really tasty! I'll give some to you next year!'

'Okay. I'm going to go eat my breakfast now. I'll talk to you later, okay?'

'Okay, Max. Bye!'

'Bye!'

Kiyana looked up at her dad with another smile. She couldn't reach over the counter, so she just handed the phone to her dad and he put it back on the receiver. 'Did you have a nice chat with Max?'

'Oh yes! It was a very nice talk with him.'

'Sometimes, Kiyana, I forget that you're five.'

'I'm six now, Daddy.'

'I'm sorry.'

* * *

Ooky: Well, that's the end of chapter two! D I hope you all liked it! Please review! I'm already starting on chapter three so, keep reading everyone! Oo;;; Maybe I'll improve while I write! x3 


	3. A Softball Player

**Disclaimer** I only own Kiyana and her family (and this story). I don't own Beyblade or their characters.

* * *

The ground was wet from the morning dew and eighteen children stood in a semi-straight line. They all had the same uniform on: black soccer-like shorts with all the drawstrings tied in little bows, yellow shirts with black stripes in the middle. The collar crossed over each other; it was white with yellow stripes. Their shoes were all the same too: black shoes with three white stripes on it. Of course, the shoe laces were different. Some had red, blue, black, and white… One child had ducks on their shoelaces. Their socks were plain, white knee-high socks. 

The date was February 25, 1995.

* * *

'Mommy, do you see Timmy from my soccer practice? Isn't he as horrid as I told you he was?' Sam tugged on his mother's sleeve while Katherine looked down at her son. 

'It's alright, Sam. There's no need to point fingers,' Katherine took out her disposable camera and looked for Kiyana.

* * *

Kiyana sat on the bench, playing with the yellow, black, and white ribbons in her hair. Their team name was the 'Bumblebees'. Kiyana never really cared for insects. She would like to be part of a team called the 'Butterflies' or some other. 

Well, their team name was better than their opponents. The opposing name was called: 'Spooky Ghosts'.

It was their first game of the season. The Bumblebees hoped for a win. The Spooky Ghosts anticipated as much.

'Now, kids,' Coach Mason of the Bumblebees squatted in front of the bench, looking at the children before continuing on, 'this is our first game of the season. Let's make it count...Okey dokey?'

'Okay, Coach!' The kids replied loudly and enthusiastically.

'Alright then; let's play a good one!'

Jeremy sat by Sam, looking at his daughter on the pitcher's mound for the first time. He was looking at her through the family video camera, not wanting to miss a single moment.

Part of him wished she could throw overhand, like in baseball. She was a pretty darn good pitcher.

'Now, this is Kiyana Hunters up to pitch. This is her first game, so maybe the other team will go easy on her,' the commentators chuckled at their own remark.

Kiyana glared at from underneath her cap, which she wore now since she was in the sun. _I'll show them,_ she thought as she gripped the ball.

The batter was a 6-years-old boy with dark brown hair, and he wore a pair of glasses. You could barely see his eyes and glasses underneath the large cap he wore. Kiyana thought that he was obviously going to miss, so she pitched fast.

She wanted to go home, badly.

'Strike one,' the umpire bellowed.

Again, Kiyana threw another fast pitch. The boy flinched. Apparently, he was more of the studious type – not built for sports at all.

'Strike two,' the crowd was getting bored already.

Kiyana threw a slow pitch and the boy bunted. Immediately, he ran to first base. Kiyana looked at him, brushing a piece of white hair out of her eyes. She looked at her coach, who nodded for her to stay as pitcher for one more round.

Another boy came up, his hair was dark blue and it was held in a small ponytail. He was fairly tanned and his dark blue eyes matched Kiyana's exactly. 'You think you can strike me out?' He shouted.

She was taken aback, seriously. The young pitcher stepped back and looked at him, muttering, 'Loud mouth,' under her breath. 'Yeah; I _know_ I can strike you out!'

'Shows what you know! I'm Tyson, and I'm going to help my team win!'

'I'm Kiyana! Put your bat where your big mouth is, Tyson!'

'It seems that there's some trash-talking going on…' the commentators raised their eyebrows.

'Let's get back to playing, kids,' the coach for the Spooky Ghosts yelled from the sidelines.

'Are you ready, Kiyana? I'm gonna hit this ball right outta the park!'

'You know how to talk. Do you know how to play?' Kiyana put a hand on her hip and threw the ball up in the air, effortlessly catching it.

'Just pitch the ball!' The umpire looked down at Tyson whilst he yelled at the girl. These kids… were definitely not playing stickball.

For everyone knew that stickball was more dangerous.

It was more a middle-man, an in-betweener of softball and stickball.

Kiyana threw the ball – another fast pitch. Tyson swung, but as the umpire would like to put it, 'Foul!'

'You can do it Tyson!' It looked like Tyson's older brother, who sat in a soccer uniform in the stands, yelled words of comfort. A young woman with wavy dark blue hair gently pulled him down. That was their mother. Now, where was their father? A tall black-haired man – around his early 30s – came back and cheered on Tyson's team.

'The game just started son! You can do it!'

…_I wish my dad would cheer me on like that…_ Kiyana thought, gritting her teeth. She'd get her praise after she threw her round; after she helped win the game. Kiyana couldn't believe that she threw a foul ball. Darn it!

Kiyana threw again. 'Strike one!' The man shouted.

Tyson turned his cap around and made his hair a tad messy. The ponytail still sprung out. 'Ya ready, batter?'

Tyson nodded. Those be fightin' words according the older versions of the two.

Kiyana threw the ball and WHAM! It was hit right into left field. A Bumblebee ran for the ball as Kenny and Tyson ran to home.

Running…

Running…

'THROW THE BALL TO ME!' Kiyana shouted. The ball was thrown and, in turn, Kiyana threw it to their catcher.

A cloud of dust as Kenny and Tyson skidded into home.

The girl froze, not even wanting to breathe for the fear of the two boys being safe. She closed her eyes and waited for the umpire's call.

'SAFE!'

Kiyana opened an eye and saw Tyson and Kenny, already dirtied up. …Two home runs… How were the Bumblebees going to catch up!

* * *

…Well, the Spooky Ghosts won and Kiyana was absolutely peeved with herself. Seriously, how could she have—what did that other team have that they didn't? Did they not play well enough? 

Kiyana had fun though. That term is to be taken in the strongest form imaginable. After the game, she played catch with Tyson while their fathers talked about beyblade and the sport.

'Do you beyblade, Kiyana?' Tyson asked lightly.

'No. My Daddy is getting me one from the store today.'

'I beyblade—my brother, Hiro, is teaching me how. He can teach you too, if you want.'

'No, that's okay. My Daddy can teach me.'

It was about a half hour more of playing catch before Tyson and his family had to leave the park. It was about 2:30 in the afternoon.

* * *

On the ride home, Tyson chatted animatedly with Hiro. Hiro just gazed out the window, nodding at the words. He wasn't actually listening. It was only because Tyson kept talking about Kiyana, his new friend. 

'Where does she live?' He asked the younger sibling.

'Not far from us!' He exclaimed with a huge grin.

'Do you go to school with her?' Hiro pressed on.

'No, she's home-schooled.'

'Oh, I see.' Sometimes, Hiro wished he were home-schooled. To him, being home-schooled meant he could sleep in and have pancakes everyday.

That, everyone, is a child's dream.

* * *

Ooky: Yay I'm finally done with chapter 3!I don't know if I wrote the softball game correctly. –sighs- Um, anyways… review. I haven't started chapter 4 yet. Mrew, I'm so behind! 


End file.
